Emma of Shalott
by Snowanchester
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Three shot strongly inspired by Tennyson's poem 'The Lady of Shalott'. Emma is locked up in a tower, condemned to weave what she sees in a mirror. But one day, she looks outside, and the mirror cracks. COMPLETE.
1. The Lonely Lady

**A/N : Here it is, my new AU for CS AU month on Tumblr! It'll be a two or a three shot. I chose to rewrite Tennyson's poem The Lady of Shalott because it's one of my favoried poems ever and I am a big fan of the arthurian legends. Plus the imagery of this poem is astounding and I love the paintings by Waterhouse. **

**Credits to **John William Waterhouse** and **effulgentcolors** on tumblr for the cover, and of course, credits to **Tennyson** and** Adam Horowitz** and **Eddy Kitsis** for the story. I own nothing, not even all the words. Will you spot the words I took from the poem? ;)**

**The first part concerns the first two parts of the poem.**

* * *

_Willows whiten, aspens shiver. _

_The sunbeam showers break and quiver _

_In the stream that runneth ever _

_By the island in the river _

_Flowing down to Camelot. _

_Four gray walls, and four gray towers _

_Overlook a space of flowers, _

_And the silent isle imbowers _

_The Lady of Shalott. _

Lord Alfred Tennyson - The Lady of Shalott - 1832

_._

_._

One drop. Two drops. Three drops. A hundred, a thousand. A million, a billion. Water flew down the remote island of Shalott, pattering on the gray stone of the dark four-tower castle standing in the middle of the fields of barley and rye. Surrounded by lilies, its shape was like a stain of ink on a white parchment, its blackness fading in the clouded sky of this spring day. The wind bent the flowers and grass, howled like a wolf and hissed like a snake, sneaking into the castle of Shalott. But it was a soft rain, a simple shower, and the rays of the sun cast their dazzling light on the shadowy land, causing the dark to be even darker, the light to be even lighter, and the people who would see the island from the other side of the river would stare at its shades of light like they would a painting. For in way, that's what the island of Shalott was : a fantasmagoric tableau lost in the middle of a wide river, a few miles away from many towered Camelot. From time to time, the reapers would hear a light melody escape from the walls of the austere place, notes dancing in the wind and coming to their tired ears. The chant caressed the sprigs of rye, slipped along the petals of the lilies, floated upon the calm waves of the river to reach the opposite shore and delight the strollers.

"'Tis the fairy, Lady of Shalott", one would say.

"'Tis no fairy my friend," another would answer, "'tis a princess cursed by the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" a curious child would interrupt.

"Yes child, the Evil Queen herself. Legend has it she cursed a princess to punish her parents, against whom she held a grudge. The poor princess was cursed to stay locked in the highest tower of the castle of Shalott, remote from the civilization forever."

"And what does she do all day?"

"She sings. It is also said she weaves. But she's yet to be seen."

Indeed, the identity of the Lady of Shalott was unknown by all. No one in all the kingdom knew who she was, how she looked like. They only knew the sound of her beautiful voice and what the many legends said. A farmer's daughter taken by a witch because her parents stole some radish in the latter's garden, a stunning princess stolen from her parents as a child, an immortal witch doomed by the Gods centuries ago... The truth was not to cross the Lady of Shalott's path. Many times, bold men and women and reckless children had tried to reach the island and get into the castle. But the place was said to be haunted, and they always failed, coming back home disappointed and moody. A very old legend would say that he who would catch a glimpse of the Lady of Shalott would embrace a timeless happiness.

But who said happiness was easy to catch?

* * *

In the highest tower lived Lady Emma. Sitting in front of a large mirror she weaved what she saw in it, her fingers ceaselessly moving on the fabric with colors gay. Her golden mane fell in the small of her back, her curls following the movement of her head as she tilted it to the side, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. And yet, if you could see her eyes, you would see the deepest sorrow in their sea green. For Emma of Shalott felt so terribly and hopelessly alone. She did not know what her curse was. All she knew was that many years ago, the Evil Queen had abducted her and locked her up in this sinister castle, away from her family and her one true love. But the Queen was cruel and vicious : she hadn't told Emma what the curse truly was. All she knew was that she was not to look through the window. Her eyes had to stay locked on the mirror, or the curse would befall on her. But after all these monotonous years spent weaving and singing, she had convinced herself that her true curse was the loneliness she was plunged into, the nagging hole in her chest, the terrifying emptiness growing inside of her lonesome heart. The castle wasn't inhabited, she was the only soul living within its walls. Of course, there were servants, but they were the Queen's minions, ghostly shells deprived from conciousness. She was utterly alone, left with her childhood memories and the pictures moving in the mirror.

Emma bitterly remember the sweet moments she had spent in Camelot, among her family and all the gentle people of the royal castle. She could still see herself running in the gardens chased by Killian, a cunning and fiercy young boy raised by the Blue Fairy of the Lake. How she loved spending her days by his side, pursuing the butterflies and hiding among the old trees! Often they would go by the lake and swim into its clear waters under the benevolent eye of the Blue Fairy, and one day, as they were lying on the mossy grass of the bank, he had told her : "Emma, when we are older, you now, _adults_, will you marry me?". Emma, who was eight years-old at the time, had cocked an eyebrow at him. "Will you still love me by then?" And his smile, his cocky and adorable smile had enlightened her soul and warmed her little heart. "Far longer than this Emma. Far longer."

And now, here she was, weaving and weaving and sighing as the only images that graced her tired eyes were the reality of the mirror and the dance of her memories. And these questions churning around in her mind : where was Killian? Why hadn't he found her? Had he only looked for her? She was twenty now, and even though she was still very young, she knew that her life went by, that time was like the web she weaved : a thread that looks endless but which eventually runs short. And what about her parents? She could barely remember their faces... Only the sound of her mother's voice as she sang her to sleep was still intact. The warmth of her father's arms. And the laughter of Killian... His blue eyes... Singing the hours away did not help her with those fleeting images. She weaved, she looked closely at the mirror, and yet, she could not get rid of Killian's piercing blue eyes. She saw so many things in those treasured irises, from the summer sky to the stormy sea, things that she was never to see again. This was the real curse : a lifetime of loneliness and confinement, like a bird in cage whose wings would still be there. She was young and beautiful, many would say she had her whole life in front of her, her wings were ready to be expanded. And yet, fluttering them was of no use. She would only end up crushed against the walls of her dim room. So there she sat, watching the light of the sun changing from pale pink to vivid ochre on her tapestry, soon replaced by the silver moonbeams.

When midnight struck in the far-off city of Camelot, she would stop and go to sleep in her four-poster bed, welcomed by cold and immensity. This bed was too large for her, and this room was too small, just like the mirror remaining on her desk. What was this little piece of glass compared with the world outside? Keeping her eyes on this mirror was frustrating and painful. She only wanted to taste the fresh fragrance of the night, see the owls instead of hearing their songs, gaze up at the stars instead of the ceiling of her room. But if she did so, the _real _curse would be cast, and she knew it'd be worse than her loneliness. Sometimes, she would stay up at night and weave again, for the mirror was filled with the lights of festive Camelot. The damsels would dance with their knights, the music would come out of the static mirror, filling her ears with delight. But it was a vicious pleasure, for the more the scenes were light and lively, the more loneliness Emma felt. "I am half sick of shadows", she would say, hurt by the very existence of life outside of these walls. And one night, while the moon was overhead, two lovers came into the pictures, lately wed. The sight broke the princess' heart as she remembered this day by the lake with Killian. "That should be us my love," she whispered as the moon decreased to let the sun rise in the sky.

Could have beens were her comfort and her pain, her dreams and her regrets. The Evil Queen was stealing her life, squeezing her heart in her hands while it was firmly anchored in her chest. That was why the cruel woman hadn't taken Emma's heart : so that she could feel every little emotion, every pain, so that she would cry until her eyes were dry. Emma was no sissy, but as the days went by, she felt her strength slip away from her body. She was exhausted, no hope was to be seen in this lethal mirror of hers. Only darkness. The darkness of what she would never be able to touch again.

Yes, only darkness.

END OF PART 1

* * *

**A/N : I hope I didn't disappoint, I know some of you (fans of the poem like me) were eager to read this... I hope I didn't massacre it at least ! I turned Killian into some kind of Lancelot and the Blue Fairy is Vivian (or Vivien, I don't know how she's called in English) as Lancelot was raised by her, the Lady of the Lake. Also, as you may have noticed, there's a tiny reference to the fairytale Rapunzel!  
**

**Not many dialogues, but I have to warn you, this story will contain 80% narration. The next part will have more dialogues though, as Killian will come into play ;)**

**Please, feel free to review !**


	2. The Anchor and the Swan

**A/N : Thank you so much for your positive response, I'm glad you like this AU :) This part focuses on part 3 and 4 of the poem. There will be one more part after this one. Also, I added some details like Emma's memories and the story of the anchor and the swan. Enjoy!**

* * *

_All in the blue unclouded weather_

_Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,_

_The helmet and the helmet-feather_

_Burn'd like one burning flame together,_

_ As he rode down from Camelot._

_As often thro' the purple night,_

_Below the starry clusters bright,_

_Some bearded meteor, trailing light,_

_ Moves over green Shalott._

Tennyson - _The Lady of Shalott_ - Part 3

_._

**PART 2 **

The anchor and the swan

.

.

One day, as she was weaving and focusing on the pictures of the mirror, a man appeared. He was on horseback, his coal-black hair softly blown by the gentle breeze of this fine day. The sun was dazzling throught the leaves and flooded the armor of the handsome knight, shimmering on the metal. Emma narrowed her eyes, confused by the man's presence. He reminded her of someone : the color of his hair, between the plumage of a raven and the blackness of the ink, and this grace as he rode between the barley-sheaves... Suddenly, she noticed the blazon on his shield : an anchor and a swan intertwined. The marriage of sea and grace.

_Killian_. Sir Killian of the Lake.

A lost memory flashed before the princess' eyes. She was ten, he was twelve. It was merely months before the Evil Queen came take her. She had caught the young boy drawing by the lake, his back against a willow tree, one leg bent and the other outstretched. He was frantically moving the charcoal on the paper, unaware that she was right next to him. She had knelt and caught a glimpse of his art : an anchor embraced by a swan. The bird covered the anchor with its majestic wings, as if to protect it. But why would an anchor need protection? The anchor was strong, while the bird was graceful and fragile. The little girl had frowned and finally spoken up her confusion.

"_Why is the swan protecting the anchor?" _

Killian had startled and hidden his drawing, visibly annoyed. He had sighed and something had changed in the blue of his eyes. The anger had vanished and another emotion had started to twinkle in his irises, and even now, ten years later, Emma couldn't see what it was.

"_You know," _he had started, _"the anchor may look strong and massive, but sometimes, strength needs fragility."_

The young Emma had tilted her head to the side, even more confused after his would be explanation. Killian had chuckled, touched by her incomprehension. _"It means that even the strongest people have their sensitivity and need to be protected. The anchor is me, because that's what I am expected to be : a strong knight. And you, you are the swan, the lovely princess, so full of grace and purity. But I am not always as strong as the anchor, and you are much stronger than the swan. We are both. And... I don't know, I feel like you're protecting me. Or at least, that's what I want. I want to feel you by my side, forever. Because just like strength wouldn't exist without gentleness, the anchor can't survive without its swan."_

Emma had looked down, then looked up and peered into his eyes. She hadn't quite understood all of his words. Strength, gentleness... But she knew it meant he cared for her, and that he wanted to remain by her side. And the thought comforted her. He had told her would love her forever. And she had believed him.

And a few days later, she had vanished, and she hadn't seen his drawing finished.

_Until this day._

He flashed into the crystal mirror. He was there, on the other side of the river surrounding the island of Shalott. Emma could feel his presence. "Turn around Killian, please", she let out in a whisper, hoping her words would cross the mirror and reach his ears. And somehow, the man turned around and faced her. His eyes were bluer than robin's eggs*, bluer than all she remembered from the world. Deeper than the sea, prettier than all her memories, and she thought she would give anything to just drown into them and never get back to weaving. The light bathed his skin, illuminated his beard and the line of his nose, his chin and the thin lips half-opened. She blessed the sight of him and drank in his beauty, his whole being, his _existence_. She had waited for this moment forever, since the Queen had locked her up. And here he was, so close and yet so far, at hand's reach and yet on the other side of the river. Tears started to fill Emma's eyes as the harsh truth dawned on her : he was never to cast his eyes on her again. She could see him, but she was out of his reach for him. And it hurt, it hurt more than loneliness. The closeness made her sick.

His gaze turned from her to the surroundings. His black eyebrows were narrowed in focus, and she could swear he was looking for something. Someone. Her? He heaved a heavy sigh and mumbled. Anger and frustration grew on his brow, and suddenly, he spurred his horse. He was like a bearded meteor crossing the golden galaxy, the purple sky. And below the starry clusters bright, he rode down to Camelot.

She left the web, she left the loom, unable to resist any longer. Without hesitation, she ran to the window and cast a glance upon the land beneath the tower. The dazzling light blinded her and she covered her eyes with her left hand. She hadn't felt the heat of the sun on her skin for ten years, and it felt like hot water rolling down her body, the light splashing her face and wrapping her with its warmth. Slowly, she removed the hand from her eyes, and it hit her. The sunrays, the wind, the singing of the birds, the sound of the current, the scent of the woods, the fragrance of the lilies, it all came crashing down on her. _Reality hit her_. She had lived in another world for so long, forced to look at the images of the world on a crystal mirror. But now, she saw it all, and she took in the sight of life.

_She took in the sight of Killian. _

He couldn't see her from where he was, turning his back on her and gallopping towards Camelot, but it was enough to make her look. All of a sudden, the web flew out and the mirror cracked from side to side. Emma looked at it, horrified and resigned. "The curse is come upon me," she stated. She sucked in a breath, took the tapestry and got out of the room, hellbent on leaving the castle forever.

The sky was low and heavy, and in the stormy east-wind straining she came out, seeing the rain falling over Camelot. She came down a path and found a boat, and there it was, her way out. Before getting in, she carved her name on the prow, _Emma of Shalott_, for she knew she wouldn't he able to speak it once she lands wherever she was to land. She carefully laid the crimson tapestry in the boat, and irony suddenly hit her. She heard a ruthless laugh and she shivered when she realized it was hers : crimson. All these years she had weaved her own blood, she had been dying on her loom. And there she was, sitting on the product of so many years of loneliness and melancholy. The fabric was soft and precious and the light of dusk glistened on the crimson volutes enhanced by golden threads. Emma took the edges and made them hang out of the boat. This web of pain was her own blazon, her cross. And she wanted all Camelot to see it.

Her heart clenched at the idea that her parents would see her lifeless in this boat, returning to her as a soulless shell lying on a tapestry. But she was finally free. Free to die the way she had always wanted : carried by the stream, out of the gray walls of Shalott.

* * *

**A/N : Next part will describe her flowing down to Camelot. I'll publish it later today or tomorrow, as you wish!**

**The bit "_His eyes were bluer than robin's eggs_" comes from Joan Baez's wonderful song _Diamonds & Rust. _**

**_Review?_**


	3. Kissing Death Away

A/N : And there it is, the last part of this AU. I hope you'll like the ending I chose!

* * *

_Under tower and balcony,_

_By garden wall and gallery,_

_A pale, pale corpse she floated by,_

_Deadcold, between the houses high,_

_ Dead into tower'd Camelot._

_Knight and burgher, lord and dame,_

_To the planked wharfage came:_

_Below the stern they read her name,_

_ The Lady of Shalott._

Tennyson -_ The Lady of Shalott_ - Part 5

.

PART 3

**_Kissing death away_**

_._

_._

She loosed the chain and down she lay, her snowy white dress shining on the red and colored by the warm light of the sunset. The broad river was carrying her far away, and she felt all her sorrow leave her body and mingle with the calm water. Soon, clusters popped into the purple vault above her head. A smile broke across Emma's face : it was the first time in ten years that she gazed up at the nightsky. The night was her ceiling, the boat her coffin, the tapestry her shroud. And yet, she felt relieved. Happiness was not to be felt by the lady of Shalott, for the thought of leaving the world she had just found again sent pain through her veins and the idea of never seeing Killian again made her heart ache more than words could possibly say. She wished he wouldn't be the one to find her body. She would never find peace if he did. She wanted him to remember her as the lively little girl of yore, the little princess he had vowed to marry, not the pale corpse lying on a crimson web. A single tear rolled down her temple and melted on the fabric beneath her head, where her golden curls lay limp. She deeply inhaled the scent of the night, but breathing was becoming hard. She felt the blood freeze slowly in her veins, and a sly cold wrapped her being, from her toes to her lashes. She took in a breath and opened her mouth, willing to sing death away for a little longer, a last melody before saying goodbye.

_Till all the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt with the sun  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run._

_And fare thee well, my only love,_  
_And fare thee well a while!_  
_And I will come again, my love,_  
_Thou' t'were ten thousand mile._

The last lines were barely a whisper, muffled by the sound of the tide splashing against the prow. Around her watery coffin, the willowy hills were enshrouded by ribbons of pale silver light. She stared at the stars above her, like a million eyes watching over her. She silently wished to become one of them to watch over Killian. And with this last thought, with this last smile on her face, with this last line sung in the cold air of the night, death came embracing the princess with its wings. Singing in her song she died, Emma of Shalott.

_And I will come again, my love,  
Thou' t'were ten thousand mile. _

Her body bore by the broad stream made its way through the houses of the banks. She had reached towered Camelot, where the knight and burgher, lord and dame danced and sang. Her silence broke into the rousing music of the city, and her dead-pale shape caused the musicians to stop. They all came look at the beautiful lady lying on the precious tapestry, carried by the river. And round the prow, they read her name : _Emma of Shalott._

"Who is this?" one asked.

"'Tis the fairy of Shalott!" another answered.

"'Tis no fairy," a child intervened, "'tis the long gone princess of Camelot!"

The whispers grew louder. Was this Princess Emma, she who had been taken by the Evil Queen a decade ago? The sound of royal cheer died in the palace, and all the knights and royals crossed the crowd to see the pale lady.

The Queen almost fell to the ground, her legs were too weak to carry her. She muffled a cry with her hand and her husband wrapped his arms around her, staring at the lady in awe. It was their daughter for sure, they would recognize this fair hair and this face in a million faces. For ten years they had all been looking for her. They had combed seas and forests, mountains and valleys. And all this time, she had been in Shalott, the sole island they could not search. For the Evil Queen was cunning : she had cast a spell on the legendary island. All the royals of Camelot were unable to see Shalott. Killian had often wandered there, "feeling a presence" as he would tell them...

"Emma..."

The cracked voice behind the royal couple shattered their hearts even more. The young black-haired man was standing in utter terror beside them, his blue irises turning to ice as his eyes were set upon the princess' lifeless body. His feet carried him to the boat and he clutched the side, bringing it to him. He tied it to the jetty and knelt by her face, her too pale face and her too pale lips. He had been looking for her for ten years, never giving up hope, always feeling her eyes upon him as he rode by the river. And now her she lay, dead. Gone. So close. And yet, galaxies away.

His eyes roamed her face, pretty as always. She had grown a beautiful swan, and there was nothing he wanted to see more than her sea green irises. "Open your eyes love", he let out, his voice strangled by tears. "Open your eyes." His hand cupped her cheek and brushed her silky hair. All the words he had planned to say to her, all his promises of eternal love had died along with Emma. He had died with her, and though he was kneeling by her side, he felt like he was lying dead with her. This wasn't the fate he had wanted. This wasn't the fate he had _chosen_. He had loved her forever, and ever since he had drawn the anchor and the swan by the lake, he had known they were meant to be, and that this affection he felt was to grow into something more. And now he loved her, yes, he loved her more than his own life, and she had died without knowing it.

"She knew," the Queen said out loud, as if she had read his mind. "Emma knew you loved her."

The young knight looked down, the unbearable pain sifling him and squeezing his lungs. He peered at her face again, and this time, a sad smile curled his lips. He tilted his head to the side. "God in his mercy lend her grace." Even in death, she was his gentle swan. And until his last breath, he had vowed to be his anchor. His eyes locked on her fleshy lips and his face came closer to hers. "I love you", he murmured against her mouth, and he sealed the words of his heart with a kiss.

Suddenly, a huge impulse of energy shot from their sealed lips, like an aurora waving and twirling in the air. The crowd cried in surprise and Killian backed down. Two green and fluttering eyes twinkled beneath him, and his heart stopped. "Emma?" he asked, sure he had somehow died kissing her and joined her in her lethal sleep. The princess frowned and sat up with difficulty, her eyes not unlocking from his. Shyly, she extended her hand towards his face and cupped his cheek. Her fingers were warm. Killian closed his eyes and covered her hand with his, shaking with tears and laughter. When he opened them again, he grabbed her face and crashed his lips on hers, breathing life into her. She returned the kiss with passion, drowning into his warmth, getting lost into his touch. Her fingers caressed his temples, ran in his hair as her lips danced with his. They stopped and he rested his forehead against hers. Breathless and yet so full of life, she said : "I will."

Killian's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You will what love?"

Emma smiled and laughed lightly. "I will marry you, silly."

He helped her stand up and leave the boat as laughter kept escaping his mouth, like the very melody of happiness. They stared at each other for minutes, envelopped by silence and warmth, and eventually, he wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. Like an anchor and a swan embraced they stood, and a child in the crowd smiled. After all, the legend was true.

He who would catch a glimpse of the Lady of Shalott would embrace a timeless happiness.

* * *

**A/N : I could NOT let Emma die, I just couldn't. I had considered it because the Lady of Shalott does die, but no, she had to find Killian and kiss him. I hope you're okay with this ending... I'm just feeling so emotional today (news and new pic you know) and I needed positive feels x)**

**The song quoted in this part is _My Love Is Like a Red, Red Rose_. The lyrics were just really fitting.**

**Thanks a lot for you support, I hope you liked this little AU. Feel free to leave a review, I love reading them :)**


End file.
